Dominance
by Toshio-Chan
Summary: Warning: Twincest! Fred was always the dominant twin. But only to those who doesn't understand.


Everyone thought Fred was the dominant twin. It wasn't far from the truth, actually, maybe you could just call it an exaggeration. Fred was always the one talking, the one that comes up with brilliant ideas, the ringleader. Everyone saw that, and everyone thought that Fred took charge in everything, that Fred was more possessive. It was always Fred this, Fred that, George actually pitied his twin for having to deal with those annoyances. Nobody ever knew that George could be, no, _was_ another person beneath that grinning exterior.

People always called them in this particular order: Fred, then George following after. Nobody could ever be bothered to switch, or maybe occasionally call them George and Fred, unless they only saw George. In these particular cases, it was always _'Hey George, where's Fred?'_or _'Hi George, I don't see Fred today'_. Most of the time George only answers them with a grin. Fred always said he was a bastard that way, drawing people in with his looks and grins, then pushing them away like mild annoyances. But still, George thinks, that people are very blind, after all this, they still think he's the 'sensitive twin' out of both of them. He snorts. If _he_was sensitive, then, hell, _Fred _could be a crybaby. He thinks that maybe if they saw what he and Fred were doing in private, maybe they would know him better, but a small part of him laughs at that and tells him that _'They'll never know, people are fools like that.' _He was always thinking, he notices vaguely. Even in conversations, he was thinking, whether it be random things like homework, classes, teachers, friends, and the likes, or things related with Fred, like how the sunlight catches his hair, making it appear to be flaming red, framing his pale face so perfectly, making him just want to reach out and play with those strands of fire, or maybe he would be looking at Fred's lips at the time, listening to his bright laughter, occasionally joining in, but always having his attention on Fred, on his lips, the way they were so perfect, so plump, so kissable. He doesn't need to know what they're talking about, because he'll always be in sync with Fred, it was like they were telepathic or something. George sniggers silently, maybe that was an exaggeration, although they _do_have a special bond, but they weren't twins for nothing.

Suddenly George thinks, in a moment of fleeting amusement, that it was very obvious, what they were doing in private, snogging each other, groping, even fucking. He wonders, still amused, why nobody has found out yet, or maybe they were just hiding what they already knew. The both of them were obvious, with the lack of girlfriends, even when they were already teenagers, the almost shy touches among the both of them, even the way they looked at each other. George shakes his head in amused exasperation, now watching Fred beside him, attempting to Transfigure something, knowing that nobody will ever know, and even if they find out, Fred will find a way to cover for them, he was the one that always did these sort of things anyways. George wonders if Fred will get a girlfriend someday, and that thought alone sent waves of jealousy and possessiveness through him, because Fred is _his_, no one should be able to take him away.

George rummages around in his bag for his timetable, and to his pleasure, finds out that they can skive Arithmancy which is after this, because the class (plus the professor) was too boring to get his head around. He leans over and whispers to Fred: "Oi! Skiving Arithmancy after this. Care to join?" Fred turns around and flashes him a grin, causing him to grin back, which in turn caused them to be apprehended by Mc Gonagall for 'not paying attention' or something. George rolls his eyes, but he really could care less. He thinks that maybe Fred is right, that he _was_ a little too lazy for his own good.

The bell chimes, signaling the end of the lesson, breaking George out of his thoughts. Fred is already standing up, and George, not wanting to be left behind, stands up quickly and starts walking. He vaguely hears Fred telling Lee something, maybe that they were skiving Arithmancy, and telling him to '_Remember to take notes for us Lee, while we spend our time lazing in this perfectly fine day.'_ He sees Fred looking at him, so he adds: "Yeah Lee, be a good boy and ta ta for now!" He pulls Fred by the wrist and starts dragging him away, while Lee huffs and rolls his eyes, stomping away to their next class.

"Woah Georgie, where are we going?" Fred asks, a little surprised that George was walking so fast.

George didn't bother answering, since they were already there anyways, pulls him into the dorm and casts a Silencing spell on the door, not forgetting to lock it. Instead, he uses actions in the place of words, shoving Fred onto the bed and kissing him hard. Fred makes a little muffled noise of surprise but relaxes and kisses back immediately, obediently parting his lips. Five minutes later and they were still playing their game of tonsil-hockey, George pinning Fred to the bed and ravishing his mouth, still pressing kisses to those pretty pale lips that were already kiss-swollen and bruised. He hears Fred give a little sigh of content and feels him running his fingers through his hair. George starts sucking at his bottom lip and Fred moans, eyes scrunching up cutely. As George removes himself from Fred's lips, he hears Fred saying: "George, if you wanted to snog me all you had to do was ask." He can feel himself grinning, as he replies, "Oh Freddie, where would be the fun of that?" He lowers himself to Fred's neck and starts licking and sucking, making faint marks, claiming Fred as his.

"Hnn, ahh," he hears Fred moan as he tilts his head back to give George better access, "True. Where would be the fun of it?"

Suddenly he sits up, earning a whimper from his twin from the loss of his lips at his neck. "Hey Fred?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that anyone knows what I'm really like?" He hears Fred snort faintly.

"I highly doubt it. You never act like this in front of everyone, you're usually all vague and dreamy." George smiles.

"Yeah? You know, everyone will get a shock if they knew about us. I mean, even if they _do_picture us shagging each other, they'd probably think I was the one pinned to the bed instead of you. Thank goodness it's not like that, is it, Freddie?" He smirks and straddles Fred, his hands roaming again, one hand up Fred's shirt, the other down the back of his trousers. He hears Fred suppressing a moan and feels him shudder anticipatingly against him.

"Shut up and kiss me." And George does.


End file.
